This invention relates generally to trap holders and more specifically to a holder for a Conibear type trap.
In the past, a number of trap holders to support a Conibear type trap, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,245, have been disclosed. For example, the holders shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,592; 4,152,861 and 4,267,660. However, these holders were not entirely satisfactory for one or more of the following reasons. The holder was too cumbersome, too heavy and/or too bulky to handle or to carry over the many miles walked by a trapper. The holder could not be readily adapted to allow the setting of traps under the wide variety of conditions faced by the trapper in the field. The holder could not be adjusted in the field to accommodate the various sizes of Conibear type traps. The holder was too costly to use. The holder could not be readily adjusted to allow the trap to be set at the optimum position in the field.